princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Meat Puppet
A Sergeant ranked mare of unmentioned race that was demoted from Captaincy years ago. Makes friends with Quicksilver Sash and Steam Gauge. First appears in Thread 265. Her dad was a Guard and her mum was a toymaker. Prefers reading to sparing, but is down for a scrap. Description A mare that is taller than Steam Gauge. She has short, layered, and blonde blonde hair. Her coat is a pale-ash colored coat and there are burn scars covering several parts of her face, flowing over the snout and almost to her left ear. One of her eyes (unmentioned position) is missing, with a scar going lengthwise across where it was, but her remaining eye is a cerulean color. She usually carries an eye patch, but her helmet serves as one when she doesn't. It's not specifically mentioned if it has a built in "patch" of sorts, though. Story 'Thread 265' Bored at sunset, she distastefully watches the alternate airship above Canterlot after having gone around the castle meeting other guards. She takes notice of Steam Gauge and Quicksilver Sash (who she mistakes for a mare at first) and makes her way over to introduce herself. As Meat Puppet. She tells them not to ask, but they do anyways, and she gives the short of that story as her father being a Guard and her mother being a toymaker. Steam Guage is confused by the "Meat" part, but they don't press the issue and instead ask why she's there. Puppet says she's curious about them since they only seem to hang out with each other, with Quicksilver grumbling that he probably has something to do with it and Steam Gauge clarifying that Quicksilver makes the other guards question their sexuality. Puppet realizes they're both stallions at this point and sees how Quicksilver can confuse some ponies. At this point, she politely asks what their names are and joins in on their sparing session. Having thoroughly beaten Quicksilver Sash and Steam Gauge in their sparring match, Meat Puppet takes a rest alongside them and takes a swig from their water-bottle. Gauge notes that she’s actually taller than him and, when Puppet says she barely broke a sweat against them, Sash remarks that she’s probably hiding a lot of muscle under her armor. She doesn’t deny that, but notes that the two of them, while competent with the basics, would get beaten by any newblood that actually has a talent for fighting because they’re too used to just fighting each other. Gauge wonders if that’s her offering to train them, leading her to chuckle and say she wouldn’t mind training someone again. He asks what she means by that, leading her to admit that she was demoted so odd years back. Sash and Gauge are incredulous, with the latter stating that it takes A LOT for that to happen to someone. Puppet agrees and tells them that she ended up getting someone under her command seriously injured, an event that occurred sometime just before Celestia made Applejack a princess. The two admit they weren’t guards then and Puppet fills them in on how tense and cutthroat things were back then, what with Celestia’s awful management and certain limited guard positions. As a Captain, she went hard on a clumsy recruit, thinking that anyone she trained should at least be worthy enough to take her position if it ever came to that, and he ended up getting injured in the Badlands. Carrying weight Puppet knew was too much for him, he broke his legs jumping from a height. She tells of how Lucky Strikes passed her case up to Celestia herself, who she describes as going “cold mother hen”. But instead of firing her, Celestia stripped Puppet of her rank and demoted her all the way back to being a Private. After that, Puppet had to work her way back up again, ending as a Sergeant for now, but notes that the Royal Guard is in much better shape and is more forgiving. Gauge jokes that she’s a bit of a dick, but the two appreciate her being honest with them. Around this point, she admits that part of the reason she stuck around is because most of the guards avoid her because of her reputation and recognize her armor, but the two of them didn’t so she took a chance. For several minutes, they sit in silence before Puppet, recalling how she used to get a kick out of doing this to new recruits, removes her helmet. Instead of the expected reaction, Sash and Gauge actually stare in awe, a reaction she welcomes. They look over the burn scars on her face and the socket where one of her eyes used to be, but Gauge grins and tells the Sergeant that her scare tactic didn’t work because they’ve seen much worse (like Cordyceps). She groans and tells them not to call her by rank, but admits that it was done in fun and the three start to play cards to pass the time. Category:Female Category:Original Character